Unexpected
by btamamura
Summary: Of all of the things Madeline thought would happen between her and Pepito, this wasn't one of them. Pepito x Madeline


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Madeline series, nor the characters. They belong to Ludwig Bemelmans, etc._

**Notes: **_**This is my very first fanfiction for the series, not counting the crossover I wrote for this series and **__Albert the Fifth Musketeer__**. Anyway, Pepito x Madeline has been a pairing I've shipped even since before I knew what shipping was. So, naturally, I had to write this.**_

_**Might contain potential OOC-ness. I hope you enjoy this!**_

Madeline and Pepito had been best friends since young. To say they'd been friends since the day they met would be a lie, as Madeline had found his behaviour at the time to be appalling, leading to her calling him a _Bad Hat_. But, following a harsh lesson learned, he reformed his ways and became her new friend.

Yes, she was close to the other eleven little girls in the boarding school, but somehow, she became closer and closer to Pepito over the years.

She was twelve when she noticed something change. Her heart would beat faster whenever Pepito said her name. She'd worry she'd start blushing when he took hold of her hand. She'd think about him more often than not.

Madeline shared her concerns with the other girls. "What could this mean?"

"I knew this would happen!" Anne exclaimed as Ellie, Chloe and Nicole started giggling.

"It was always so obvious!" Yvette added.

"Madeline, you're so lucky to be the first to experience it," Sylvie commented.

Madeline looked to each of her friends and saw they were all smiling. "Qu-est-ce-que c'est?"

"L'amour!" they chorused in response.

"Love?" The redhead cocked her head. "It is true I've loved him since we became friends. But, I love all of you as well, yet none of you make my heart beat so fast."

"That's because you love us as friends and family. But, it's a different love you feel for Pepito," Danielle explained.

"It's not just that you love him. You are _in love_ with him," Nona concluded.

"How can this be?" Madeline asked. "We are still children!"

"It was bound to happen eventually. For it to happen now means that, though he's always meant so much to you, your feelings are stronger now than ever," Janine supplied.

"So...what do I do?"

"Normally, you'd tell him. But, I think it should wait until he is a little older," Lulu suggested.

"Lulu is right, Madeline. Boys don't understand love like girls do, so he'll treat it differently," Monique added with a serious expression on her face.

"Oui, boys are immature like that," Sylvie sighed.

"But, how would Madeline know if he feels the same way or not?" Chloe asked.

Nicole turned to Madeline. "When it comes to serious situations, you always know what to do. What do you want to do, Madeline?"

Madeline thought about it. "I do not know. Lulu made a good point about waiting."

"Then, it is up to you, Madeline. These are your feelings so you'd be the one to know when the right time to tell him would be," Ellie advised.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be your friends. We'll be with you whether you tell him or not. Whether he feels the same way or not," Danielle added, placing a hand on the smallest girl's shoulder.

The redhead nodded. "Merci beaucoup, mes amies."

She wanted to tell him. She felt the words on her tongue, but her lips refused to form any of the words and her voice always caught in her throat. Very little scared her, but the thought of Pepito telling her he didn't feel the same way frightened her.

She knew she'd need the words of an adult to help guide her. With that, she went to speak to Miss Clavel.

Miss Clavel listened intently as Madeline told her of the situation. She nodded. "You wish to tell him?"

"I do. But, I am afraid."

"Normally, being afraid of doing something is a warning not to do it. But, it is different with love. I know this; Pepito would never hurt you on purpose. His feelings might be the same, they might not. But, he might still wish to be your best friend either way."

"Should I tell him?"

"That is not what you should ask." She smiled fondly. "The question is _do you want to tell him?_"

"I do want to."

"Then do so. I have never known you to not do what you want to."

"Merci, Miss Clavel. Thank you for the advice."

She stood in front of the home of the Spanish Ambassador, Genevieve beside her. "Today is the day, Genevieve."

The brown dog nudged the girl's hand with her nose. She whined a little in encouragement.

She knelt down and hugged her canine friend. "Thank you for coming with me." She stood up again and inhaled deeply before advancing towards the large home.

Once she stood by the door, she looked to Genevieve, and then knocked on the door. She was greeted by the Ambassador himself. "Bonjour, Monsieur Ambassador."

"Buenos Dias, Madeline. Come in, I'm sure Pepito will be happy to see you." He stepped aside and allowed the girl and canine to enter. "He has been distant, as if deep in thought."

"Deep in thought?"

He nodded. "Since your visit two days ago. He told me it looked like you wanted to tell him something."

"Oui. I swore to tell him today."

"Very well. All the best." He watched the girl and her dog head upstairs to where his son's room is. _Ahh, young love._

Pepito looked to the door as it opened and smiled as he saw his best friend. "Madeline!" He slipped off his seat and ran to the doorway. His smile faded slightly. "You seem worried. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I just want to tell you something." She inhaled deeply. "Je t'aime."

He stepped back once. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Oui...did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was meant to say it first and prove how mature I really am!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I love you. I wanted to tell you first."

She smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Pepito. I didn't know how to tell you and worried all week about it; about if you felt the same way or not. Of all of the responses, I never thought that would be the one I'd hear."

"Well, you don't have to laugh about it." He was smiling too.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her laughing eased. "I'm just so relieved."

"Me too. So, what do we do now?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the boy. "We'll work it out. We always do."

"Si. You're right."

"Pepito, will you still be my best friend?"

He nodded. "Of course. Will you be mine?"

"Mais oui."

Genevieve ran circles around them, yipping happily; relieved that all was still well.


End file.
